A Rose Says I Love You
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mai has a problem. Naru is back from England and she has to give him a rose to show her love to him. the big question is, does Naru feel the same way or does he love Masako? ONESHOT LOVE STORY!


_A rose says I love you_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys this story came from a manga series but i don't know how to say the name or how to spell but let me know what you think about this oneshot, again reviews are always welcomed thank you for your time and see ya around,"**

It was the day of the school festival and the major event was about to start. Mai stood there with her back up against the wall staring at a red rose. She wondered why she got it. It wasn't like he would be here. She sighed sadly knowing the chance would never come. "Hey Mai-chan!" Madoka sang out a loud causing Mai to nearly jump out of her skin. "Mori-san," she said, "I didn't think you would come." Madoka smiled. "And a festival like this?" she said, "I don't think so." Mai looked and saw Lin standing behind Madoka. She knew Madoka had dragged him here. Lin looked over at his co-worker for a moment then at the rose in her hands.  
>"Mai-chan why does everyone have roses?" Madoka asked looking around.<p>

"Its part of an event," Mai explained, "A rose exchange, the way it works is that when you give a rose and you have to give them a rose in return. A red rose says I love you, you give that to the one you love and if they love you too then they give you a white rose but they don't feel the same way then you'll end up with a yellow." "Oh, I see," said Madoka, "Sounds like fun to me." Both Mai and Lin got nervous when she said that. "Should've kept my mouth shut," said Mai. Lin nodded. Madoka smiled then turned to a direction. "Is there anyone special in mind Mai-chan?" she asked as if it was whisper or something. Mai blushed as the thought of Naru filled her head. She smiled. "I thought so," she said, "Well, Lin let's go find the others." They walked off leaving Mai all alone. She sighed and walked off.

She looked around to see her classmates hand their roses to their lovers. She sighed sadly. She was cursed to forever love her boss but he was in England as of now so her chances were pretty slim. "Mai?" said a voice. Mai turned around and saw Masako standing there holding the arm of a young handsome boy with dark hair, midnight blue eyes and dressed in white dress pants, a dark polo shirt with a white tie. _NARU? He's back! _Her mind almost blew inside her head. She took a step back with her arms out in front of her. "Wait a minute," she said having trouble the words. There was so many things that she wanted say to him like: when did you get back? How was England? Are you okay? Why didn't you call me or write me? Why are you with Masako? Is everything alright? When did you decide to change your outfit? Things like that but couldn't at least with Masako here it impossible.

"He just came back from England," Masako explained, "I was shooting for my show in England when I ran into him at the airport." Mai's heart was ripped in two. She knew Masako liked Naru but did he feel the same way? Naru looked a little taller than he was a year ago. Mai thought that he looked even more handsome if that was even possible. Naru looked over at her. Mai stood there wondering why she was shaking it was just Naru but maybe that was her answer. She looked down at her feet. She felt joy, pain and anger all flowing through her. "I wrote to you multiple times," she said, "And not once have you written back." She knew that he wouldn't waste his time with her emotions. She made a fist. This was Naru she was talking to and she knew him than this. She could get mad all she wanted it won't change a thing.

"You what never mind," she said shaking her head. "I got to find my friends. I'll be seeing ya Masako and welcome back Naru." She bowed to them and walked away but felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked over her shoulder and saw Naru glaring at the red rose she held in her hand. "Oh this?" she said. She didn't need him to say anything to know why he stopped her. She explained to him and Masako about the event. "Who are you going to give that to Mai?" Masako asked. Mai didn't want to answer but she ended up anyways but lied about it. "There's this guy in my class that I really like I'm giving him this." Naru pulled his hand away. Mai saw a look of defeat in his eyes. "You're lying," he said. This was the first time he had spoken since they ran into each other. Masako and Mai heard the defective tone he was using.

_I can't give to Naru, he'll just turn me down again, _she thought. She turned to Masako. "You better get one too," she said. Masako held up a red rose to Mai's face. "They handed it to me at the front door. You can't come in without one," she explained. Mai sighed and walked away. She didn't even bother handing her rose over to Naru after just seeing him again. She saw her friends with their boyfriends. She wished that her love life was different than it was now. She still loves Naru and even seeing after all this time she fell even more in love with him. She hated this. Why did she love him so much? He didn't feel the same way as she did.

Naru and Masako walked down the hall. He saw Madoka hand Lin a red rose and saw Lin hand her a white one. "Naru," said Masako suddenly. Naru turned to face her. "What is it Hara-san?" he asked trying like he was interested but the truth was he kept picturing Mai giving her rose another man which for some reason got him angry. Masako held up her red rose and handed up to where it was eye level with him. "Here," she said. She looked down at her feet. Naru glared down at the rose. "I can't take that," he said suddenly. Masako looked up at him shocked. He wasn't one to voice his emotions but it had been a year since they last saw each other. Masako had been wanting at chance to tell him how he felt and when Mai had explained about the rose exchange it seemed like a good idea to her.

"Why not?" she asked looking at him confused. He looked away. She realized what he was trying to say. "You love someone else?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Is it Mai?" she asked with rage in her voice well almost. He scratched the back of his head. "This whole thing just seems stupid to me," he replied. "Oh I see," she replied with relief. Naru noticed the smile on Masako's face. He didn't want to hurt a friend but he had no feelings for Masako in that way. "I need to find Lin," he said walking away from Masako. She watched him walk away. She realized that he was going the direction that Mai had went off to. "He does love Mai," she said sadly realizing who he had really chosen. Her heart snapped like glass.

Mai stood against the wall watching couples exchange roses. She stared at hers which she still had in her hand. Maybe this was a bad idea since she would end up with a broken heart anyways. She sighed and caught something out of the corner of her eye. She saw Naru standing there. Why was he here? "Shouldn't you be on your date with Masako?" she asked. "You seemed a little down," he said, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." "That's un-Naru like," she said, "What happened to you in England?" "I see you have your rose still," he said. "Yeah well I haven't found the guy yet," she replied quickly.

She stared at his face. He so beautiful that she couldn't but stare at him sometimes and this was one of those times. "Do you need something Naru?" she asked, "If you're looking fro Mori-san or Lin-san, I think I saw them near the back entrance somewhere." Naru sighed and looked at her. "Why haven't you given anyone your rose yet?" he asked. She sighed knowing she couldn't pull it off any longer. "Do you remember when I told you that I like you?" she asked, "You said that I like Gene but even though that's not the case." "Why would you love me?" he asked. "I don't know," she replied, "I just do. I know that's not good enough but anyways here." She bowed her head and held out her hands that were clutching the red rose.

Naru stared at the rose. "I know you'll going to say that you can't accept it but still I want to know that the way I feel isn't for Gene but it's for you not him," she said. _He can call me an idiot all he wants but that's how I really feel toward him, _she thought. Naru took the rose from her hands. Mai looked up confused hoping that no one else took the rose. She saw him holding the rose to his nose. "In the language of flowers," he said, "A red rose says 'I love you' and…." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white rose. "A white rose says 'Love received'." He placed the white rose in her hands. Mai couldn't believe it. Was this really the Naru that she knew for about a year in a half? "Naru," she said in surprise.

He took the rose from her and placed it in her hair just above her ear. "A white rose suits you as well as a red one." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. She blushed as she wondered what got into him. "Naru?" she said. Naru pulled away and pressed his lips against hers. Mai's eyes widen with shock as her muscles tensed and then relaxed. She returned the kiss with all her strength. They pulled away for air. Mai places her head onto his chest. "I love you," he whispered in her ear then kissed her tempo. She smiled and looked up at him with undying love. "I always had and always have love you," she said smiling dreamily at him Naru kissed her forehead. He rested his chin on top of her head.

The end,


End file.
